Another Meeting with the Boss
"TITLE" is a NUMBER thread written on DATE. Summary a summary of the thread's events here, including spoilers and important plot details. Check the Order of Threads to see if the thread you are placing already has a summary, to make less work for yourself. Full Text Hel: 'In a sudden rush of darkness, Akkey once again found herself randomly floating around in Hel, the deity lazily drifting in the shadows just within her sight. ''“Hello Akkey, have a seat.” She bid, even though both of them were suspended in the dark waters. 'Akkey Black: '''The sensation didn’t phase her, but she was surprised to be back in Helheim so soon. ''Huh, twice in a week… ''She swung her feet a little, moving the shadows and darkness around her. “Hey mom.” '''Hel: '“''Eey you remembered, nice.” Hel swam a little closer. She was holding a large, mountain sized piece of odd pottery. It was like a mug but one Akkey had never seen the likes of before. It was white as a sheet, perfectly smooth, had strange lettering and symbols on it. #1 Boss The text appeared to be of western origin, and Akkey couldn’t decipher the language. The mug was also clearly empty but Hel pretended to take a sip out of it anyway. “''Anyways down to business. So it has recently come to my attention that several, and I mean several, of my kids are miss behaving. To the point where I myself actually feel a need to lend at least a little bit of attention to….I dont suppose you’d know anything about that?” 'Akkey: '“Err…” Akkey stared at curious piece she held, before glancing up at her, “Are you talking about that Rhenco guy?” She couldn’t think of anyone else who could possibly be aligned to Hel and causing trouble. 'Hel: '“''Pffft.”'' Hel scoffed. “''He wishes he could be bad enough to raise my eyebrows. The little shit. No…no I’m talking about Central. Am I wrong in stating that their institution is growing?”'' 'Akkey: '“That little shit has traumatized one of your other children, you know,” she gently chided, before crinkling her nose in thought, “Maybe. When hasn’t Central caused trouble? You have to be more specific, Yrus isn’t really… in the accessible path of news and recent developments.” 'Hel: '''Hel took another long, fake, sip from the glass. “''Oh I know about Sven, I heard him. And I’ll deal with Rhenco. Anywho, yes, Central. It is…most definetly growing. Perhaps not how you and human politics see it…but still growing. Point of the conversation? Simple, I am not a fan of what they are doing. So I need an agent, you, to begin negotiating with their leaders to make them do a stop it.” '''Akkey: '''She raised her eyebrows, intrigued, “I’m listening.” '''Hel: ''“When you can. Go to those in charge. The high mages or whatever they got going for themselves. Tell them that Hel is upholding her support of human life, and the sacred covenant of free will. But…but''…” Hel waved a finger. “''But I request the immediate halt of my children being captured, enslaved, hunted, or anything of the sort on the scale that it is now. To establish a whole system soul bent on the persecution of a single kind of human…it defies all logic and morality.”'' “If this was an issues that would resolve itself or be mitigated over time that would be one thing. But I see the futures under Central, and it is…persistent. Central may exist as it is…but they must let my children go.” Akkey: 'There was a surprising shiver down her spine. She nodded seriously, “And if they refuse?” '''Hel: '''Hel drummed her fingers on her lip, and then snapped them. ''“I got it! Tell them, that there is no chance in Me that they’ll beat Hel. So they may as well let everyone go and keep living life.” She took a ‘sip’ from the mug. “''Honestly ya’ll can keep having your war. Just kick all the half breeds and similar prisoners to the curb so they can go and do whatever. That should work.”'' '''Akkey: '''Akkey exhaled through her nose in amusement, still bobbing along in the ink black darkness. She could never really tell what goes on in Hel’s mind, but it’s best not the oppose the literal God of the Universe. She tugged at her braid, “Okay then. Do I get a neat power up like the last time you made me an agent of Helheim? Or some headstart somewhere?” '''Hel: ''“I mean…” Hel shrugged. ''“I can make it so some nice running shoes come your way…ya know…in case they still dont want listen and get pissy with you, the messenger. For now, I’d just take your pick as to who you talk to and play it by ear.” Hel began to float away, and then glanced back at Akkey. “''Tell me child…could you ever imagine winning this, or another war like it, without killing one another, or divine intervention?”'' 'Akkey: '“It was worth a shot,” she laughed a little. Her expression sobered, mulling over Hel’s question. She sighed and shook her head, “No… I can’t…I don’t think we’re capable…” 'Hel: '“''Huh…neat''…” Hel mused, and then waved a hand. “''Alright that should do it. Good luck dealing with that, the Rebellion, Frigga and all that other shit. Also, ease up on all the random meetings would you? I am'' excessively busy right now. Chow…” Hel made a flicking motion with two fingers, and sent Akkey spinning back out of the void. Category:Events Category:BOTGD 2 Category:Akkey Black Category:Hel